


A Merciful Punishment

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, POV Second Person, Pegging, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Through circumstances that were unavoidable, you found yourself traversing Tartarus. You even did quite well, until you reached the chamber of the fury...
Relationships: Megaera (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	A Merciful Punishment

Twelve rooms of hellish torment lay behind you, and finally, you can take a breather. The somewhat familiar sight of the boatman who ferried you to the Halls of Hades in the first place floats mere metres from you, his grim visage oddly comforting. He is after all the first person you've come across whose not attacked you on sight. 

A thought suddenly occurs, and you fish the paltry sum of coins you've gathered from your pockets. “Don't suppose you can take me back to the hall?” you ask, offering the coins to the boatman. 

Silence. 

The boatman cranes his neck, before slowly raising his arm. His finger extends, and he points at a few snacks. You're not an expert, but you're pretty sure he's telling you what exactly you can afford. Sighing, you nod your head, and the coins vanish from sight. The food in turn appears in your hand, and this close it's little more than an apple. 

Shrugging, you crunch into it. Juices dribble from your mouth, and it tastes almost sickeningly sweet. Still, with every bite you feel rejuvenated, until the apple is no more. 

The door ahead sparkles to life, and you know what that means. With the reality of the situation sinking in, you push on. Either you'll fall to the scum of Tartarus, or you'll escape the Underworld. While you don't particularly wish for either, the latter is more appealing. 

Walking through the doorway, you enter a wide-open room. The only cover being a few scattered pillars, and the now familiar look of spike traps litter the floor. Standing in the centre of the room is an even odder sight. 

A woman, not much taller than yourself stand ready to strike with a whip in hand. Her eyes are currently closed, as if in concentration, and you take the opportunity to take in her form. 

Her skin is a pale blue, made to look all the paler by the richness of the blue cloth that covers her. She is adorned in gold, and her whip stands out with its pink hues. Her hair is long, and tied up, no doubt to keep it out of the way during a fight. Most notably of all is her single bat-like wing. 

“A fury,” you think silently, dread starting to sink in. 

“Back again? I can barely sense any power from you this time,” The fury begins, opening her eyes. Her mouth quickly forms an oh shape, clearly she expects someone else. 

“You're not Zagreus,” she notes, almost with a hint of playfulness. “Well, this will be easy then. Be a good shade, and let me end you!” she cries, and in a flurry of speed she darts towards you. 

Weakly, you place your arms in front of your chest in an x while closing your eyes. “Please don't!” you cry, bracing for impact. 

A gust of wind is all that connects, and when you chance to open your eyes; the fury is inches from you. Her skin still appears flawless from this close, and you only now notice her lips match her whip in shade. 

“Really? How did you even reach this far?” she asks in disbelief. 

“Mostly luck,” you confess, and her hardening eyes tell you to speak no more. 

“And you have the nerve to attempt an escape?” she asks, gritting her teeth. 

“To be fair, that's not my fault,” you begin, and when she makes no attempt to interrupt, you continue. “I was sweeping Hades' kid's armoury to help Dusa, when a skeleton barged into me! Next thing I know, I'm falling out the window, and into Tartarus proper.”

The fury seems to contemplate your tale, and soon huffs. “Even so, it's my duty to keep any who attempt to escape from doing so.”

“But, I just want to go back!” you're quick to protest. The thought of the fury ending you no brighter than any of the creatures down here doing so. 

Silence dominates for a moment, and you swear you can see the fury think. Finally, she speaks. “Accident though it may have been, you still need to pay penance for leaving the halls.”

“Bu-” you begin, being swiftly silenced by a finger on your lips. 

“Shush. Now, we can do this the painful way, and Lord Hades can punish you,” she begins, and that's definitely something you want to avoid. “Or, you let me take you back, and I'll dish out your punishment. Trust me, I'll be far more lenient.”

Neither option seems overly enticing, but that's all you've got. “I,” you try to start, a lump forming in your throat. Swallowing it down, you're at least relieved the fury waits. “I will accept your punishment.”

An almost kind smile spreads to her lips. “Good boy,” she praises.

In a flash of movement, you feel something wrap around you tightly. A quick glance down, and it turns out to be her whip. Before you can speak up, her free hand is pressed firmly over your lips. 

“This will be uncomfortable, but it would have been worse,” she warns. Not a moment later, and a sharp pain shoots through your neck, and your vision fades to black. The only thing keeping you on your feet, is the fury's whip, and even then you feel your body slowly lower to the ground. 

Your back lies against the hot stone of the floor. Seconds later, and you feel like your sinking. Deeper and deeper you seem to drift, until consciousness leaves you at last. 

\- - - 

You sit up with a start, desperately trying to suck in air. After the third deep inhalation, your lungs fill with precious air. Your heart calms itself, returning to its normal pace. 

“You're alright,” a somewhat familiar voice says, and you look for the source. Leaning against a nearby wall, is the fury who you dealt with earlier. 

“So I am. Where am I?” you ask, the room you're in being rather unfamiliar. As far as things go, it's not overly different from other chambers you've visited, though there are a few more cabinets, and a lot more gold. 

“My chambers. Best get used to them, you'll be staying here for some time,” she explains, and you raise a questioning brow. “Your punishment, you'll be personally responsible for keeping my room in order.”

Ah right, she did say you'd need to be punished. “For how long?” you ask. 

“Until one of the higher-ups deems you've learned your lesson, which may be some time.”

“That damn skeleton should be the one punished,” you grumble, though it could be worse. 

“There's no way of knowing your story is true,” she says with a shrug. “Now, get out of bed, and out of your clothes.”

“Excuse me?”

“Part of your punishment, nudity at all times.”

You're about to protest, but the look she holds leads you to believe she's not overly thrilled at the idea either. Thinking it's better to get it over and done with; you strip out of your clothes. There's little remaining of them in the first place thanks to your stroll in Tartarus, and you place them in a neat pile on the floor. 

Much to your delight, the fury's eyes hover around your crotch. Shaking her head, she looks you in the eye. “I've my real job to get to, so be good,” she instructs, sauntering to the door. She shoots you a final look, before leaving. 

No doubt she's returning to where you met her, likely to end anyone who's actually foolish enough to try and leave. Shrugging the thought away, you move to the nearest cabinet. If you're to keep the room in order, best learn what the occupant thinks order is. 

With a light pull, you open the highest drawer on the cabinet. Fabrics of every colour fill it, and there seems to be no method to how they're sorted. Moving down to the next, and you find more fabrics. Lower still, more fabric, though this time in much smaller amounts. Fishing some out, you notice its thinner, and in a rather specific shape. Heat rises to your cheeks, and you promptly place the item back where it belongs. 

Shutting the lowermost drawer, you quickly back away. Moving on to the next cabinet, and this time you're more hesitant to open up the drawers. Still, your reasoning is sound, and there's no way the fury will know what you have, and haven't touched. 

Carefully, you pull open the top drawer. A gasp escapes you, and you quickly look away. That can't be right, can it? Returning to gaze into the drawer, and your eyes do not deceive you. 

Lining the drawer is a layer of fine silk, so dark it is almost black. Neatly arrayed are various phalluses, some small, some large. The closest to the front is a true monster of a cock. Its tip is flared, and it's mottled like a horse's hide. A small plaque rests just below it, and in fancy script it reads 'Nessus'.

Shaking your head, you close the drawer. Regardless of the array of toys, you're fairly certain there's nothing for you to do here. Moving on, you examine the rest of the room...

\- - -

Evening rolls in, or rather you assume so. The passage of time in the Underworld has never been easy for you to track. Most of the day was spent getting to know the intricacies of the room you're expected to look after, and apart from a few early surprises; there really isn't much for you to do. 

That soon changes when the fury returns. She enters the room, her shoulders slumped, and her gaze hovering towards the floor. Rather worryingly, blood seems to drip from her feet. You're about to question her, when she holds up a hand. She doesn't appear in the mood to talk, and so you do the only thing you can think of. You keep quiet, and stand against the wall. 

“This is getting to be the norm,” she explains, and she heads towards what looks like a wardrobe. She rummages inside it for a moment, retrieving a crimson towel. Throwing it over her shoulder, she heads back towards the door. Pausing there for only a moment, she tilts her head in your direction. “Come with me.”

You make to move, quickly stopping. “O-out of your room?”

“Yes, we won't go far.”

“But I'm nak-” you start, stopping when the fury huffs. 

“Punishment,” is all she says. 

Right, though she may have helped you before, you have to pay your penance. You're quick to close the gap between you, and she exits the room. She holds the door for just long enough for you to follow, and you let out a sigh of relief. The hallway you're in is long, but no shades linger about. Looks like your dignity will remain for at least a little longer. 

“These are personal chambers, only certain residents can access here,” she explains. “And their attendants.”

That will be people like you. Still, you simply nod along. Content with your response, she walks with purpose down the hall. It seems to go on endlessly, until a door comes into view. It is quite ornate, and sticks out with its almost blinding whiteness. 

The fury walks towards it, stopping only when her hand is upon it. With a light movement, it opens, and she steps inside. A white fog seems to obscure what lies beyond, and there's only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath to still your nerves, you enter the fog. 

Immediately you are hit with a rush of heat, and you can already feel the sweat beginning to form. Still, you push through, until the fog clears. A large body of water takes up the bulk of the room, and it becomes clear what you stepped through was not in fact fog. 

Unfortunately, you don't have much time to take in your surroundings, as the fury is waiting expectantly at another door. Mumbling a quick apology, you catch up. The second you are by her side, she produces a small key, and opens the door. Ushering you inside, she locks the door behind the pair of you. 

This room is much more intimate, and a small bathtub rests in the centre. Already it is filled with steaming water, and the fury steps towards it. She places her fingertips into the water, and smiles at the contact. It seems to be just right for her, and so she steps back several paces. 

Without warning, she begins to shed her clothes. The ornate golden jewellery, and boots are the first to go. Deciding to make yourself useful, you're quick to pick them up from the floor, and ferry them to the side of the room, and out of the way. When you receive no objection, you do the same for her clothes as she sheds them one by one. 

In no time at all, the only thing keeping the fury from being nude is a thin scrap of azure fabric which obscures her nether region. Already her petite breasts are exposed, her nipples already erect. A small part of you chooses to think that's due to your presence, though you'll never say that aloud. 

Seconds pass, and still she wears the fabric. Just when you think she's put off by you being here, she removes it with one instant motion, and throws it to one side. Quickly you make your way to it, and pick it up to place with the rest of her clothes. Turning back to the fury, your breath is taken away. The ornate headdress she wore is clutched in her hand, and her hair is allowed to rest freely. It surprises you just how thick her hair is, and it comes down past her behind easily. 

She let's out a light cough, snapping your attention to her hand. She holds out the final piece of clothing expectantly, and dutifully you take it from her. Placing it with the rest, you hear the sound of water being displaced. When your gaze returns, the fury is relaxing easily in the bath. 

It would seem your work here is done, and so you do what you always do in these circumstances. You walk to the wall, and stand there patiently.

Just as you think you're in for who knows how long of standing, the fury lets out a sound of annoyance. “Come here,” she orders. 

Approaching the bath, you stop only a step away. “Yes?”

“Fetch a cloth, and some scented oil,” she says, pointing towards a nearby cabinet. 

While you're not sure why she didn't get them herself, or asked you sooner; you obey all the same. The cabinet has ornate carving either side, and if you didn't know better you'd swear it was made of solid gold. With how light the door is, that simply cannot be. Searching inside, it's easy to find a cloth. The oil less so, not because you cannot see it, but because there's simply too many scents to choose from. 

“Um, which one?” you ask, feeling it best to be cautious here.

A brief pause, and the fury replies. “Lavender.”

Of course that's what she wants, thankfully it's the most abundant oil available. Purple vials dominate the cabinet, and they are clearly labelled. Grabbing one, you close the cabinet before returning to the bathing fury. 

Already she has her hand outstretched, waiting for you to deposit the cloth. Placing the cloth in her hand, you quickly open up the chosen oil, and dab it onto the cloth. It quickly absorbs the liquid, and you back up several paces. 

“Really?” the fury asks. “You should know by now where this is going.”

You gulp down a sudden lump in your throat, and stand by the bath-side once more. Taking the cloth back, you look at the fury's exposed flesh. It's impossible to control your body's natural reaction, and you feel blood flow to your cock. Thinking quickly, you get to your knees. Hopefully she did not spot your hardening cock, besides; it will be easier to clean her from here. 

Dipping the cloth into the water, you move the now drenched object to her forearm. She hums in appreciation as you run it along her arm, all the way to the shoulder. Her skinny arms do not do her muscles justice, as only when you touch her can you appreciate just how firm they are. 

“Ah, I'm getting sick of Zagreus besting me,” she comments idly, and you're unsure if she wants your input. Then again, what exactly can you say? 

“Oh?” you ask, deciding it the safe middle-ground between no response, and a question. 

“I used to best him in a matter of minutes, then he started to learn my moves,” she explains with a self-deprecating chuckle. “Would you believe even Hypnos is giving me tips?”

You're not personally familiar with Hypnos, but the way she speaks his name leads you to believe whoever it is aught not be giving such advice. You shuffle around the bathtub, now behind the fury. Dipping the cloth once more into the water, you run it up her back. Once again, her perfectly ordinary build does wonders in hiding just how strong she must be. 

“Lord Hades has forbidden me from using certain techniques on him, you know. Sends some real mixed messages,” she continues with a sigh, stretching just enough to allow your touch to get to the lower area of her back. 

You finish cleaning her back, and look at her slightly twitching wing. Does she want you to bathe that as well? There's only one real way to find out. “Um, sorry miss. How do I clean your wing?” you ask, trying to be as delicate as possible. 

“Megaera, you may call me by my name,” she begins. You repress a grim chuckle, all this time you've been interacting with the very first fury herself. All in all, she's much nicer than you'd ever have expected. Makes you wonder if her sisters have been done injustice in their tales too. “You may leave my wing, it doesn't need additional care.”

You nod, despite the fact she cannot possibly see. You shuffle around the tub once more, and get to work on her other arm. Again, she hums appreciatively at the care you give her. Soon enough, you're all done. You look to Megaera, silently asking what she wants next. 

A slight smile, and she nods to the opposite end of the bathtub. Looking, she spreads her legs to rest over the edge of the bath, and that damn lump reappears in your throat. Gulping it down, you nod your head as you shuffle towards her legs. 

Cloth drenched once more, you place it at first upon her foot. With great care, you rub the sole from top to bottom, before carefully wiping between her toes. A brief giggle escapes her, and you pause. It would seem she's ticklish between her toes. If she weren't able to make your life hell, you might relish in teasing her for that. 

Instead, you simply finish your task. The cloth plunges back into the water, and you get to work on her lower leg. 

As you run the cloth along her calf, she speaks up once more. “I don't fully understand why he wants to leave, there's plenty to do around here if he just looks.

“Maybe it's not a matter of boredom?” you offer, your hands tracing further up her leg. 

Her eyes narrow at you. “If that's not the case, he's not told me as such.”

Her tone tells you not to push the topic any further, and you focus on your task. Your hand climbs ever higher, and you stop as you rub her inner thigh. Any further, and you risk caressing her most intimate area, and while it would be strictly professional, that's not something you want to do without warning. 

“Megaera, should I switch legs?” you ask. 

A painful silence passes, and she maintains it by merely nodding. Saved from any awkwardness, you repeat your actions along her other leg. The room is silent from then on, the only sound being the odd splash of the water being disturbed. 

“A-all done!” you announce.

“Yes, I'll take care of the rest, you stand by the door,” she orders. 

All the touching of Megaera has done little for your problem, and your very noticeably hard. Staying on your knees is not an option, not after what's been requested of you. No choice but to bite the bullet. You get to your feet, and walk towards the door. 

You stand beside it dutifully, looking towards the bathing fury. Her hand is already in the water between her legs, and she seems to willingly ignore your presence. Good thing too, as the motions from what little you can see above the water make it seem as if she is not doing something quite so innocent as washing herself. 

By the time she's finished, you're still as hard as before, and you can only silently pray she chooses to ignore the obvious sign of your arousal. 

“Towel.” 

Swiftly as you can, you fetch the requested item. You unfold the towel, and hold it outstretched before. Megaera gets out of the bath, and with a quick spin, wraps the towel around herself. 

Her breasts and nether region obscured, she walks towards the door. Opening it, she sighs. “Come on.”

Right, you almost forgot. You fall in line, and follow Megaera as she leaves the room. Avoiding the large pool of water, you're led from the room. Again, the hallway is free of any occupants, and the pair of you march towards her room. 

Suddenly, you stop. One of the doors opens, and out steps a pale woman. She is dressed in rather grandiose robes reminiscent of the night sky. It truly stands out against her pallid skin. 

“Megaera,” she greets with a nod. 

“Nyx, I was just on my way,” Megaera responds, and you subconsciously move to stand behind the fury. 

“I see,” Nyx notes, casting her eyes about you. An almost whimsical smile spreads across her face. “I won't stop you, so long as you return to your duties in a timely fashion.”

“Noted,” Megaera replies, already continuing forward. “And thanks.”

Megaera reaches her door, and again waits for you impatiently. Giving Nyx a quick nod of recognition, you jog to catch up. You swear you hear a giggle, though it's just as likely to be part of your imagination. 

“Don't worry about Nyx,” Megaera says, and enters her room. Much like with the bath, she locks it behind you once you enter. She wastes little time in heading to her bed. She rolls atop of it, her towel for the most part keeping her bed dry. You're about to ask what she wants you to do next, when without warning she opens up her towel. 

Her bare flesh is once again on display, and when she spreads her legs apart it's hard not to stare. There's no chance of your stiffness subsiding anytime soon now, and you swear she relishes in the fact. 

“I have another duty for you to perform,” she begins, her legs seeming to twitch in anticipation. Your cock responds in kind, the sheer prospect of what she may ask almost too much to take. “Join me.”

That's all you need to hear, and you're in her bed in an instant. Closing the gap, you rush to plant a kiss on her lips. 

Expecting to taste her lips, you're surprised when all you get is her finger pressing into you. “The only place I need these,” she begins, her free hand pointing between her legs. “Is down here.”

It seems she's only interested in her own pleasure. Then again, this is a form of punishment, even though you don't mind overly much. With no need for words, you make the slow descent along her body, only stopping when you feel the heat emitting from her still wet womanhood. 

The floral scent of lavender hits you all at once, and you close the short gap to plant a kiss on her waiting snatch. A hum of approval escapes her, and you repeat the action several times. Each extra kiss she grows noticeably wetter, and you know it's time to move on. 

To that end, you flick out your tongue. Gently to start, you run it up her opening, before descending back down. You believe your doing quite well if her continued hums of delight are anything to go by, until her hand rests on the back of your head. Just as you're about to look up, she gently encourages you further forward. 

Message received, you push your tongue further inside, forcing past her outer folds in favour of the inner. A sharp exhalation is your reward, accompanied by a loving rub to the back of your head. Rougher than before, you push your tongue into her, wildly moving it along her more sensitive spots.

Back, and forth you go; ceasing only for brief moments to catch your breath before diving straight back in. Megaera's breathing grows heavier with each passing second, and her approving hums give way to barely suppressed moans. Soon, it all gets to be too much. 

Her legs stiffen, and both her hands roughly grip you by the hair. Her folds quiver, and quake, and an unbridled moan escapes her. Involuntarily, she bucks her hips, forcing her crotch repeatedly into you. The moment is all too brief, as she quickly returns to normal. The only evidence remaining being the now wet towel below her, and traces of her juices coating your lips. Her grip relaxes, allowing you to put some space between you, but not overly much. 

“Perhaps this arrangement will be more beneficial than I first thought,” she practically purrs, her hand leaving your head. You make to get up, but stop when she starts again. “I suppose you're all the more anxious for release?”

You're unsure if you're even supposed to answer, but your aching cock compels you to speak. “Yeah.”

A chuckle escapes her, crushing the small hope you may receive at least a touch. Careful as to not move you, she slides from the bed. You start to turn to follow her movements, but she quickly tells you to keep your eyes on the bed. Of course, you do so, waiting for her to allow you to move. 

The sight of the sullied towel quickly grows old when you hear something clicking from behind. It's a struggle to not simply turn around and solve the mystery, but you manage all the same. The feeling of the bed sinking slightly tells you that Megaera has returned, and to remove all doubts you feel her gentle touch against your behind. 

“I half expected a bit more fight,” she comments, though seemingly without malice. 

Her gentle touch quickly morphs into a caress, and her other hand joins in with your free cheek. It's honestly quite nice, until her movements stop in favour of her spreading your cheeks apart. Moments later, and she releases you. 

Why becomes apparent soon after, as her hand parts your cheeks once more. This time, something thin, and wet slips between your cheeks, and begins to prod at your entrance. You can always fight the intruding object, but knowing it's Megaera leads to you opting for a different path. Taking a deep breath, you do your best to relax. Success! The prodding object slips between your ring, and you feel it probe your insides. 

Inch by inch it slips inside you, your insides clenching around the invading object all the while. You bite your lips to suppress a moan as she passes over a particularly sensitive spot, causing you cock to twitch in delight. Finally, she is as far in as she's willing to go, and she quickly pulls the invading object free. 

“You took that fairly well, I'd say you're ready,” Megarea states. 

“For what?” you ask, knowing full well the answer. 

“Something nice, and small. Don't worry,” she promises. Though you trust her, you still gulp down the memory of her largest toy. 

A thicker, more firm object is quickly pressed against your ring. It rests there for a moment, ready to enter you at any second. Nervousness floods you, when is she going to push forward? Will she be gentle? By the feel, the only thing you can be sure of is your safety from Nessus. For now at least. 

“Ready?” she asks with a husky breath.

A part of you thinks to say no, just to see if she'd respect it. Your arousal cries out for a release, and any though of testing boundaries is quickly banished. “Please, yes!” you call. 

That is all the blessing she needs, and the tip of her toy slips through your ring with ease. Your insides clamp down on the invading object, and she needs a little more force to push your walls aside. It takes some time, but she soon reaches the depths of her earlier probing, and pushes past them. 

A few more inches, and you feel her stop. The heat from her flesh radiates against your cheeks, and she is more or less pressed against you. To further this, you feel warmth slowly spread across your back, and her soft welcoming flesh pushes up to your back. Her nipples poke into you, and her mouth is mere inches from your ear. 

“I'm not going to stop until you cum,” she whispers, and you shudder in delight. 

A deep chuckle escape her, and her hands grab you by the shoulders. Then, without warning; she starts to slowly pull her toy free of your hole. The sensation is pure delight, as you're suddenly free of the invading object. It lasts not seconds, as she is quick to thrust herself into your depths once more, this time with more speed than her cautionary start. 

She settles into a mix of a slow, teasing withdrawal, and a sudden, quick insertion. True to her word, she shows no sign of letting up. The pleasure of being roughly filled by her toy never fades, and steadily you feel the need for release build with each thrust. 

“G-gonna cum,” you manage to croak through a moan. 

This only serves to spur Megaera on, and her thrusting grows more rapid. No longer does she pull out of you slowly, her only goal to bring you to your end. After the third, rapid thrust in succession, your cock twitches and spasms. Your insides clamp down in time with your twitching around her toy, and several heavy loads fire freely from your cock. You moan freely all the while, losing yourself in the sweet sensation of release. 

Spent, Megaera pulls herself from you. Free of her toy, you waste little time in rolling over to face her. You care not that you're lying in a mixture of your own seed, and her juices, needing to see what exactly she used on you. Your eyes move immediately to her crotch. She wears what appears to be black leather panties, attached to which is one of her smaller toys you spied earlier. It can't be much larger than your cock, and it still shines with whatever fluids she used to lubricate it. 

“What a mess you've made,” she comments, though her tone is surprisingly playful. You want to point out that it's just as much hers, but your breathing is just a tad too laboured, and honestly? You're not really that bothered. “Come on, we'd best head back to the baths.”

With that said, Megaera gets off the bed. She pulls her panties down, and with a few twists removes her toy from it. You expect her to put it away, but she keeps it firmly in hand as she looks at you expectantly. Right, time to bathe again, maybe this time with her properly. The desire to stay in place, and recoup a little is strong, but you know you shouldn't keep her waiting. 

Once she's confident you're joining her, she makes her way to the door. “Keep this up, and I'm certain you'll be pardoned in good time.”

Right, you remember this is all just one big punishment, even if it doesn't quite seem it. You fail to prevent a smile. Perhaps if you play your cards right, you can continue this 'punishment' indefinitely. Only one way to find out...


End file.
